Vehicles having metal roofs and side walls often include openings with vent panels for purposes of ventilation, light, and sometimes as an escape path. It is desirable that such vent panels be readily and conveniently operable by one hand, preferably in a simplified single motion; that the operating means for raising and lowering the vent panel not obstruct the view through the opening in vent closed position or along the vehicle; and that the operating means be as much out of the way as possible and not project into the interior space of the vehicle to constitute a hazard. While the operating means is preferably out of the way yet the operating means must be readily grasped and moved. It is also desired that the operating means be positive in operation and that the construction be such that the roof vent panel will be tightly sealed and will not vibrate. It is desirable that lightweight materials be used and that distortion of such lightweight materials be restricted. Since walls of different vehicles are constructed of different thickness, it is desirable that the operator means be adjustable so that a suitable close fit of the operator means may be made with respect to the wall. In addition, the operator means should be readily adapted to vent panels of different width and to framed or unframed transparent panels such as plexiglass.
Such general requirements of a means for operating or opening, closing, and latching a closure member for a framed opening in a roof is contemplated by the present invention as well as other features herein described.
Prior proposed devices for opening and closing vent panels have usually required two hands or two operations to release and lift the panel or the use of one hand to successively release, operate, or latch a vent panel. One prior proposed construction is disclosed in Green U.S. Pat. No. 1,860,245 in which a side vent window is moved to open and closed position by a handle located at the pivotal interconnection of adjacent ends of a link connected to the window and a link connected to the frame. In Binert U.S. Pat. No. 2,949,624, a lifting linkage for an upwardly pivotable vent panel in the roof structure of a vehicle is disclosed wherein the links are located along sides of the opening and are operated by a means which exerts a force parallel to the opening. The links in collapsed position lie between the bottom of the opening and the vent panel. In Belgium Pat. No. 533,581 (1954) operator means are provided for a vent panel in the roof of a vehicle wherein links are pivotally interconnected, one of the links having a pivotal connection to the vent panel and other link having a pivotal connection to the frame. The operating bar is located at the axis of the pivotally interconnected ends of said links and extends between two sets of such links to faciliate simultaneous operation.
The prior art structures mentioned did not completely meet one or more of the desirable requirements commented upon above.